The present invention generally relates rack protection, and more specifically, to a top cap guard for protecting top edges of a rack during shipment.
In certain situations, large computing devices are packaged and shipped. The modes of shipment can include local movements as well as ground, air and sea transportations that require that the packages be manipulated. For example, during shipment and delivery, a given package can be placed on a pallet at various times to aid in local movements. In such cases, the pallet or the package can be tipped over due to the top-heaviness of the package or bumped into obstacles, such as door entrances. The impacts associated with these types of events can cause the large computing devices to impact the package and can lead to damage or even failure of the large computing devices and loss of revenue.